Port Castigliar
| demonym = | languages = | races = | religion = | currency = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Port Castigliar ( }}) was a small settlement in Chult, tucked away in a rarely visited part of Refuge Bay. The Jungles of Chult, page 26, says Port Castigliar lies "in a little-visited part of Refuge Bay", but the accompanying map places it another, unnamed bay further north, near Mezro. The Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition map places it in the same location. It appears that Refuge Bay is considered to encompass both bays. Complicating matters, the map in the novel ''The Ring of Winter'', while placing Port Castigliar in Refuge Bay, shows it east of Mezro by a walk of about ten days, but places Mezro more inland. Description In the mid–1360s DR, lacking a dock or any place to moor a ship or boat of any size, it was a port in name only. The settlement itself consisted only of a seven tin huts and a well-stocked supply depot along an open beach. There were also two vegetable plots and a graveyard. The graveyard was said to be more densely populated than the lands around it for up to 5 miles (8 kilometers). It was noted for being one of the few Chultan settlements to maintain a graveyard. It was a perfect place to land in Chult without being noticed, such as by agents of the Triceratops Society and other groups based in more sizeable Chultan ports. Services In the mid–1360s DR, the supply depot was owned and managed by Ibn Engaruka, aided by his son Inyanga Engaruka. They sold all kinds of supplies, but no maps or magical items, though Ibn could give advice for jungle trekking. Up to six bearers could also be hired here for 5 sp/tenday and a Tabaxi guide for 1 gp/tenday. The tin huts could be rented for 2 sp/tenday by travelers, with up to three usually available. They were small and searingly hot in the day, but offered shelter against the rain and a place to put animals at night. History Port Castigliar was ignored by Ras Nsi for many years in the mid–14 century DR for its insignificance. However, by the late 15 century DR, undead eventually drove out the people who lived and worked at the port and its graveyard was desecrated. Appendix Notes Appearances * "The Fiends of Tethyr", ''Dungeon'' #54 Reference Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Trackless Sea Category:Locations in Chult Category:Locations on the Chultan Peninsula Category:Locations in Southwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril